Metamorfosis: el valor de la única mariposa
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: ChouChou era considerada como la "última" en muchos sentidos. La última en tener amigos. La última en conocer el amor. La última en convertirse en Chunin. Pero a veces ser el último en todo no es tan malo como parece. Este Fic participa del Reto Personajes olvidados del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. (What If).


Metamorfosis: el valor de la única mariposa.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ Posible OoC, What If?, Spoiler.

 _Aviso_ _especial:_ Este Fic participa del Reto Personajes olvidados del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 _._

 _._

 **I**

ChouChou Akimichi no era una niña que se caracterizará especialmente por tener muchos amigos. Para ella, lograr tener contacto social con otros era un reto, y cuando conseguía entablar relaciones, tarde o temprano estas terminaban por cortarse de la peor manera. Por esa y muchas razones más se consideraba a sí misma como muy tímida e introvertida. Por una parte, cada vez que veía a otros chicos de su edad, su sentido común deseaba tomar valor y acercárseles con la efímera intención de crear lazos, pero la otra parte que se denominaba "paranoia" casi siempre se lo impedía. Entre el valor y el temor, siempre terminaba ganando por puntos extras el temor.

Hubo algunas veces en las que se había animado a preguntarles a sus compañeros si podía unírseles para jugar, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta por parte de estos: _"No sé si puedas jugar, estas muy gorda y seguramente por eso eres lenta, no podrás seguir nuestro nivel"._ A pesar de todo esto, Chocho estaba a gusto en muchos aspectos de su apariencia, como con su hermosa piel oscura —que por cierto nadie más poseían en Konohagakure aparte de su madre—, y sus ojos color ámbar tan brillante como el sol. El color marrón era una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención, por eso se sentía muy agradecida y afortunada de poseer un cabello castaño como el de su padre. No obstante, sin importar la perfección de todos estos rasgos, la mayoría del tiempo sentía que era atacada por el monstruo de la inseguridad.

Para su suerte, aun no llegaba al nivel de creerse inferior a otros, simplemente había cosas que también detestaba de sí misma. Muchos de los amigos de sus padres solían decirle que no tenía por qué desvalorizarse, que se reflejaban muchas cosas buenas tanto en su interior como exterior. Pero por más que intentaba enfocase en lo bueno de esas palabras, siempre terminaba en la conclusión de que su cuerpo asimétrico opacaba todo rastro de belleza externa que podía llegar a encontrarse.

La mayoría de las veces, ChouChou era impulsada por su madre Karui a ir a la escuela. Si fuera por ella ya hubiese dejado de ir hacia mucho tiempo a ese martirio. No se llevaba para nada bien con los otros niños, sin mencionar que las miradas de asco que recibía le pesaban más que los insultos, por esa y más razones protestaba para no ir a la Academia Ninja en donde permanecía totalmente expuesta. Después de todo... ¿quién puede culpar a una niña de siete años por querer sentir seguridad? Si bien era cierto que en mundo ninja no había espacio para las fobias humanas, también era beneficiarte saber que venciendo esas inseguridades uno se hace más fuerte.

Finalmente, en una mañana del mes de Marzo, debido a la insistencia por parte de sus padres, ChouChou decidió comenzar a asistir duramente a sus clases normales. Para ella no era problema sentarse unas horas en una banca o escribir pergaminos hasta cansarse, siempre y cuando nadie se tomara la molestia de insultarle. En cambio, el entrenamiento si era complicado y se volvía peor a medida que la dificultad avanzaba por niveles altos.

La pequeña Akimichi se sentía aterrada de solo imaginarse haciendo el ridículo frente a todos sus compañeros en el entrenamiento matutino, puesto que a ella en su condición le costaba mucho más hacer cualquier ejercicio físico. Gracias a eso no entrenaba sino hasta que los demás terminaban con lo suyo, y como hacía todo lo que sus maestros le ordenaban hacer, nadie tenía problemas con ello.

En el jardín de la Academia, observando apoyada desde una pared a algunos chicos entrenar en grupos, comenzó a recordar lo que su madre le había planteado antes de salir de la comodidad de su casa.

 _«Chou, sé que estás pasando por momentos duros, siendo tan pequeña. Pero piensa que hay muchas chicas que se sienten tan acomplejadas como tú. Trata de hacer amigos en la escuela, sé que no será problema para ti buscar un lugar en el mundo fuera de casa»_

ChouChou suspiró despegándose molesta de la pared, definitivamente su madre no entendía la verdadera cuestión. La heredera del Clan Akimichi no tenía ningún problema con el mundo, pero el mundo si parecía tener problemas con ella. Esa era la cuestión: ¿cómo iba a ser amiga del mundo, si el mundo no quería ser amigo de ella? No había respuesta a esa incógnita. Fuera de eso, sus padres tenían razón, era hora de salir del cascaron en el que permanecía escondida.

Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia unos chicos que estaban jugando a las escondidas entre los arboles de entrenamiento. Esos grandes árboles en donde practicaban sus lanzamientos de shurikens y kunais cuando estaba en clases. Por un momento se sintió muy incómoda al llamar la atención de los presentes, que dejaron de jugar repentinamente para clavar sus miradas, inocentes y a la vez acusantes, sobre ella.

—Ho-Hola, soy ChouChou. Me preguntaba si yo... —Después de mucho silencio, logró conseguir el valor suficiente para pronunciar apenas unas cuantas palabras entrecortadas. No obstante, ese solo fue un diminuto paso para comunicarse —… bueno... me preguntaba si podía jugar con ustedes.

A heredera del Clan Akimichi se dio una paliza mental, se veía como una tonta, puesto que no le había gustado para nada la forma en la que vagamente pudo expresarse. Esa forma entrecortada de susurrar dejaba ver lo tímida y asustada que se encontraba en esos momentos. Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta de su nerviosismo, por lo que estaba más que segura de haber arruinado su primera impresión.

—Claro que puedes, ChouChou, cuantos más chicos juguemos el juego se hará mejor —La primera en soltar su voz ante ella fue una niña de cabellos negros y cortos. Usaba gafas rojizas y poseía en su rostro una fría pero también hermosa mirada, eso sin mencionar su sonrisa tan fina. Le extendió su mano —. Ven conmigo, vamos a escondernos por aquí.

La pequeña Akimichi estaba segura de haber visto a Sarada Uchiha muchas veces por los barrios, aunque nunca antes se dignó a cruzar palabras con ella, puesto que se la conocía como: la niña prodigio de toda la Academia Ninja.

Una sonrisa de mil soles adornó su rostro, iluminando totalmente sus ojos color ámbar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a sentirse feliz como cualquier niña inocente y de verdad aceptada. Lamentablemente... no sabía que esa felicidad iba a durar muy poco tiempo.

Tomó la mano de Sarada y ambas corrieron a esconderse cerca del instituto para permanecer cerca de sus maestros. Una de las reglas del juego era esconderse solo en los arbustos y detrás de los troncos, no encima de las copas de los árboles o detrás de los muros. Para algunos era fácil camuflarse de esa manera, pero no para ChouChou. Ella, al ser mucho más grande que los demás niños, no era buena para esconderse ya que su figura se veía a simple vista por los costado o simplemente desde lo lejos.

Sarada, escondida en un arbusto, observó sigilosamente con preocupación a Chou, la cual terminó por esconderse detrás de un tronco delgado. Le tocaba contar en esa ronda a Inojin Yamanaka, y la pequeña Uchiha sabía lo "lengua suelta" que el chico podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de señalar defectos. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa insensibilidad por parte del pequeño artista. Por lo que recordaba, su madre siempre decía que, ambos, Inojin y tío Sai, eran idénticos en el sentido de la "exagerada honestidad". Después de todo... padre e hijo siempre resultan ser iguales.

—... siete, ocho, nueve, diez —El pequeño Yamanaka terminó de contar rápidamente, por lo que emocionado despegó su carita de la pared y dirigió su mirada hacia los arboles —. ¡Listos o no, allá...!

No pudo terminar la frase. El pequeño de ojos azules se quedó sorprendido y dirigió su rumbo hacia uno de los troncos; mirando a un lado y al otro la enorme figura que traspasaba los límites de esa respectiva asimetría. ChouChou salió de su escondite muy apenada, de verdad se sentía terrible por haber sido tan obvia al esconderse. Miro fijamente a Inojin y luego, al ver la cómica expresión que el niño tenía dibujada en la cara, desvió la mirada al suelo.

Sarada, preocupada, vio la expresión de su compañera y decidió salir de su escondite, dispuesta a ayudarla. Se acercó a ambos y le dio una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña Akimichi, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de esta.

—Está bien, Chou. Seguiremos jugando y esta vez sí podemos escondernos en las copas y detrás de las paredes —La heredera del Clan Akimichi suspiró mientras que una oleada de paz la invadía ante afirmación de la Uchiha, pero los demás no parecían estar contentos con los cambios.

—No, Sarada. No podemos cambiar las reglas de nuestro juego, siempre ha sido así. Lo siento ChouChou, no puedes jugar con nosotros, no conseguirás camuflarte bien porque estas demasiado gorda —Sin pena ni gloria, Inojin le dio una sonrisa falsa y un tanto cruel a su compañera, pensando que había hecho bien en ser tan "honesto" con ella —. Además... nadie quiere ser amigo se las gordas porque son lentas y no se puede jugar a casi nada con ellas.

La mirada de ChouChou no tardo en oscurecerse... esos momentos de conexión le habían parecido demasiado buenos como para que duraran demasiado. Apenas si podía mirar hacia los demás rostros burlones, que miraban su figura, juzgándola mentalmente.

—Lo entiendo, Inojin. Entonces mejor me voy —Sonrió de forma radiante, pero falsa. Intentando ocultar el dolor y el vacío emocional que se aferraba a su corazón en una horrible estocada.

Por más triste que fuera, debía aceptar la realidad: ella no tendría amigos jamás.

Ese era el problema más grande, tal y como lo había dicho Inojin: nadie quería ser amigo de las niñas con sobrepeso, esa era una de las tantas "maravillas" de ser parte del Clan Akimichi.

Sin decir más, ChouChou decidió salir sigilosamente disparada del lugar, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Su corazón se sentía quebrado, y si hay algo que los ojos no pueden ocultar del todo, es el dolor de las ventanas del alma. ChouChou no necesitaba ocultar nada, después de todo: ¿a quién le importaba lo que ella sintiera? A nadie le interesaba.

Nadie tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos y logros. Pero si sus fallas y defectos. Por sobretodo, nadie en su sano juicio se daba la molestia de apreciar el esfuerzo que daba de sí misma por ser una compañera perfecta, sin importar el del peso que le causaba cargar sola con todos sus defectos.

Ese día no derramó ni una lágrima, después de todo, un insulto más o uno menos. Ya estaba a acostumbrada a ellos por lo que ninguno haría la diferencia. Estaba segura de que pronto se acostumbraría a ser siempre el centro de las burlas de los demás, así como se acostumbraría tarde o temprano a ser _la única pequeña Kunoichi de su generación en ser totalmente rechazada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **II**_

No quería salir por ningún motivo de su habitación. Hacía días que vivía encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Su rutina diaria constaba de solo tres pasos: ir a la escuela, comer y volver a encerrarse. Ya no quería tener contacto con el mundo, solo con sus padres, pero después con nadie más que no fuera de su familia… no se encontraba con la suficiente estabilidad mental como para ser rechazada nuevamente.

ChouChou ya casi no comía, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía y solo se tomaba la molestia de ver a sus padres de vez en cuando. Chōji estaba cada vez más preocupado por su hija, puesto que lograba entender lo que le estaba pasando. Él también había pasado por la misma situación a la temprana edad de siete años. Con Karui era distinto, ella se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de su pequeña mariposa, pero no llegaba a comprender del todo la situación. La pequeña Akimichi se alejaba cada vez más del mundo exterior, y a Chōji le pesaba saber que pronto llegaría el momento en que debería de charlar con su hija sobre esas inseguridades que la invadían sobre sí misma.

La charla trascurrió en una tarde a finales del mes de marzo. ChouChou, como siempre, había estado todo el día sentada en al borde de su ventana, esa que daba para el bosque. Era una bonita escena la que se reflejaba a través del cristal, ya que se podía ver gran parte de La Aldea de la Hoja. De vez en cuando, le gustaba ver a otros niños jugar juntos e imaginarse a sí misma incluida en esa clase de diversión… aunque no fuesen más que fantasías. A decir verdad, estar en soledad no era tan malo como pensaba, porque así tenía tiempo de estar a solas con sus pensamientos y reflexionar sobre la vida en general.

Lo que más le gustaba de las imágenes que aquel paraíso terrenal le obsequiaba, era ver volar a las mariposas sobre las flores. Se sentía muy identificada con aquellas pequeñas criaturas voladoras, ya que de vez en cuando ella también deseaba ser como ellas: pasar de ser una tímida y fea oruga a convertirse en un ser vivo majestuoso y hermoso… claro que para crecer primero se debe pasar por la crisálida.

La pequeña Akimichi frunció el ceño tristemente, posando su mano abierta en el vidrio de la ventana. Deseaba tener el valor de salir al exterior y tener, como otras personas, una mano amiga que le ayudase a encontrar su lugar. Lamentablemente, ella no tenía esa suerte. Sacudió su cabeza y se alejó un poco del marco de la ventana, esperando a que su padre se dignara a entrar ya que seguramente había estado varios minutos observándola estar sola desde afuera de la habitación.

—Papá… sé que estás ahí. Puedes entrar si quieres —ChouChou era un tanto distraída, pero no tonta. Su padre no podía engañarla, puesto que ya conocía la mayoría de los métodos de espionaje. Después de todo: ella misma vivía escondida.

—Supongo que debí de haber entrado antes —Chōji sonrió y posó una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca con nerviosismo, la verdad es que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar —. Chou… creo que es hora de que hablemos de ciertas cosas.

—Supongo que ya es hora de quitarse la máscara —La heredera del Clan Akimichi bajó su mirada lentamente y luego volvió a levantarla hacia su padre. Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos como cascadas: era obvio que su aflicción era mucha —. Sabes papá; mi maestro me dijo que en un futuro mis compañeros de equipo serán Inojin y Shikadai. Pero yo no les agrado, ellos no querrán formar equipo conmigo… nadie quiere ser amigo de la gorda.

—Chou… linda, te entiendo. No te desvalorices de esa forma, de seguro que con el tiempo ellos te adoraran —Suavemente, tomó el rostro de su hija e intento quitarle las lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar, porque cuando lo hacía, sus ojos no brillaban —. ¿Sabes por qué lo entiendo?

—Porque tú pasaste por lo mismo cuando eras niño —ChouChou respondió conforme recordaba lo que se dignó a contarle su madre, acerca de la infancia dura por la que su padre había pasado.

—Asi es hija, pero eso no hizo que me rindiera. Era tanto el dolor que me causaba el rechazo que muchas veces estuve a punto de darme por vencido. Pero no lo hice gracias a mi padre —Tomó a su hija en brazos y la sentó junto a él —. Hace mucho tiempo, tuve esta misma charla con tu abuelo. Y te diré lo mismo que él me dijo en ese entonces.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —La pequeña Akimichi estaba ansiosa por escuchar esas palabras, puesto que su abuelo era muy sabio y si él decía algo entonces debía de ser muy cierto.

Chōji le sonrío con ternura a su pequeña, la cual poseía la misma mirada que tenía el cuándo era apenas un niño incomprendido. Con cuidado bajó hasta la altura de su hija y la miró directamente a los ojos, dándole su expresión más dulce.

— _Ninguno de ellos tiene el corazón que tienes_ _tú_ —Chōji repitió las mismas palabras que su padre había usado con el anteriormente, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su hija. Decidió continuar hablando debido al silencio —. _Algún día tendrás amigos de verdad que verán lo especial que eres en tu interior y exterior. Encontraras amigos que crean en ti, que te confíen sus vidas. Cuando los encuentres… valóralos mucho, Chou._

ChouChou desvió un poco su rostro, dejando de mirar a su padre. Entrecerró sus ojos con cierto aire de esperanza y tristeza, preguntándose si era verdad que alguien como ella podría llegar a tener amigos así. Finalmente ambos, Padre e hija, sonrieron mutuamente. Y hubieran podido seguir hablando si no fuera porque Karui los interrumpió.

La ninja de la nube le dirigió una mirada llena de amor a su esposo, segura de que ya había solucionado el problema con ChouChou. Se lamentaba tener que cortar el hermoso momento entre ambos, pero no podía esperar a darle la noticia a su hija.

—Chou, cariño, perdón por interrumpirlos. Pero abajo hay una niña que dice estar buscándote —La pequeña Akimichi miró a su madre con confusión, puesto que las demás niñas jamás iban a buscarla.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, el cual le dio la señal para que bajara las escaleras. Emocionada, se dejó caer de un solo salto de la escalera hacia la sala de abajo. Al principio cayó casi sentada por lo que su mirada se posó en el suelo, pero luego al levantarla no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron. La que estaba delante suyo no era una niña ordinaria, sino que era una chica muy peculiar de cabello negro y gafas llamativas... ¿qué estaba haciendo Sarada en su casa, y encima buscándola? Rápidamente, se acercó a ella con un aire misterioso.

—Sarada... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —ChouChou de veras que estaba sorprendida por ver a la prodigiosa Uchiha.

—Vine a buscarte Chou —Sarada simplemente respondió como si nada, levantando su mano y dejando ver posada en ella a una pequeña criatura con antenas y hermosas alas de color azul —. Sabes, no conocía tu casa, por lo que no sabía en qué parte de la aldea quedaba. Pero esta amiguita me trajo hasta aquí... ¿no es genial?

Chōji bajo por las escaleras de la mano de Karui, observando la expresión de su hija. Para él no era nada muevo, puesto que fue así como realmente comenzó su relación con Shikamaru, que aun en esos días de adultos seguía siendo su mejor amigo: por medio de las mariposas. Una mariposa es el símbolo perfecto de la transformación en vida. Su crecimiento hacia su bella transformación se le conoce como metamorfosis: ChouChou estaba pasando por ese proceso. La mariposa pasa de arrastrarse en la tierra a tocar el azul celeste del firmamento con una sensación de libertad y ligereza.

—Si... es genial —Esa respuesta estaba llena de shock, una extrañeza que Sarada no comprendía por parte de la Akimichi.

—Quise venir hasta aquí para preguntarte si quieres ser mi amiga —ChouChou sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callara de golpe en la cabeza ante las palabras de su compañera —. Los demás niños no me agradan mucho, son un tanto crueles y soberbios. Pero en cuanto a ti... _nadie posee el enorme corazón que tienes tú, Chou._

Otra vez su expresión se inmutó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como uno de sus sueños hecho realidad. ¿Podría ser que de verdad Sarada era la persona que estaba destinada a mirar más allá de sus defectos? Si era así, entonces los mayores tenían razón. Su amistad con la Uchiha duraría para siempre.

Era como vivir en un Deja Vu. Las mismas palabras las habían pronunciado no solo su abuelo y padre, ahora también la misma Sarada... se sentía como una conexión.

—Sarada... ¡si, por supuesto que quiero ser tu amiga! —En ese momento, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, aunque por primera vez estas eran de felicidad y no de tristeza.

—No llores Chou, mira vamos a jugar al bosque las dos. ¡El día esta hermoso! —A fuerza, Sarada tomó a la pequeña Akimichi del brazo, la cual no protesto por la invitación.

Al salir afuera, cuando comenzó a correr por los condominios, vio volar a muchas mariposas en ese camino. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa hermosa escapo de sus labios, agradeciéndoles a sus pequeñas amigas por la oportunidad que le estaban regalando. A final de cuantas si resulto ser como una mariposa: solo que ahora comenzaría a salir poco a poco de la crisálida hacia su metamorfosis completa.

Seguramente a partir de ese momento ya no le importaría tanto lo que los demás dijeran de ella, porque con tener a una amiga sincera que la respetara le bastaba. Aunque seguramente, muy en el fondo, siempre le quedaría la amargura de haber sido _la única niña de esa generación que tard_ ó _en tener por lo menos una conexión estable._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **III**

Graduarse de la academia no había sido difícil, no obstante, el verdadero reto se llevó a cabo a partir de que la nueva generación de estudiantes comenzó a usar las bandas de regulación.

Cuando tenía siete años, uno de sus maestros le informó que en el futuro su equipo estaría conformado por Inojin Yamanaka y Shikadai Nara, junto a una nueva maestra que sería seleccionada por el Hokage. Aunque ChouChou no se vio nada contenta con esa formación.

El día en que se graduó de la académica, en una mañana del mes de enero, con tan solo trece años, sus padres se mostraron muy orgullosos y felices por ella. Aunque no solo estuvieron ellos apoyándola a cada momento, sino que también estaba su mejor amiga Sarada, con la cual llevaba años de limpia amistad. A decir verdad, ambas amigas se daban aliento mutuamente.

Los equipos no solo recibieron sus bandas ninja ese día de graduación, sino que también conocieron al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos maestros. El nuevo grupo InoShikaCho fue asignado al cuidado de Moegi: una jounin de élite anteriormente perteneciente al equipo Ebisu. Moegi estaba más que satisfecha con su asignación, no obstante, las primeras misiones que sus alumnos tuvieron resultaron fallidas porque, al parecer, ninguno de los tres se dignaba a trabajar en equipo. Aunque ella estaba segura de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa diferencia y desunión se fuera poco a poco marchitando. Luego de muchas misiones, Moegi se dio cuenta de que su presentimiento fue acertado.

Llego un momento en el que ChouChou comenzó a sentirse feliz con sus nuevos amigos, porque eso serian a partir de ese momento: sus amigos. Inojin, entre algo tímido y arrepentido, durante un día de entrenamiento, decidió pedirle disculpas a su compañera por las cosas malas que había dicho anteriormente sobre su peso. Cuando el heredero del Clan Yamanaka era pequeño, no tenía noción de lo que se sentía ser rechazado y juzgado, pero ya siendo un adolescente lo entendía. Se sentía culpable por ello. La Akimichi adolescente aceptó sus disculpas con gran alegría, después de todo, no era una chica rencorosa… aunque si memoriosa.

Gracias a las mejoras de trabajo en grupo, el equipo InoShikaCho en poco tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de participar de los exámenes Chunin. La primera fase constaba de apenas una pregunta por responder, era algo así como un verdadero o falso. No fue difícil de conllevar esa fase, puesto que Shikadai, el genio del equipo, supo descifrar la trampa que se había impuesto tras esa respectiva pregunta. Una de las pistas que el pequeño Nara utilizó para no caer fue que su padre y el padre de Inojin eran los representantes de ese reto, por lo que estaba seguro de que esa prueba tenía que ver con estrategia de sombras y tinta.

La segunda fase estaba formada por el uso de estrategia, guardia y banderas. Lo que tuvieron que hacer fue robar la bandera de uno de los equipos enemigos. Eso sí fue un tanto difícil para el equipo Moegi, ya que mientras uno de ellos se quedaba a vigilar la bandera propia; los otros dos salían en busca de enemigos. Pero gracias a Shikadai, que en poco tiempo se convirtió en el nuevo líder, armaron una buena estrategia.

El pequeño Nara se quedó a vigilar la bandera. Con su jutsu posesión de sombras podía rodear todo el lugar, y cualquiera que callera en su trampa no podría liberarse nuevamente hasta que él mismo lo hiciera. Inojin se había escondido entre nubes de humo para atacar con sus pergaminos de tinta. Y finalmente, ChouChou fue la encargada de tomar la bandera... algo que tampoco había sido sencillo.

Ya solo faltaba la tercera y última fase: las batallas para clasificar y convertirse finalmente en Chunin. Durante su estancia en las formaciones de batalla, ChouChou comenzó a sentirse repentinamente muy nerviosa. Seguramente Inojin y Shikadai pasarían sin problemas... pero con ella sería distinto.

El oponente que le habían asignado para el último combate se llamaba Shinki, hijo del Kazekage Gaara, por lo que la Akimichi comenzó a concientizarse de que jamás podría vencer al hijo de uno de los Kages. En la ronda primera ronda, le había tocado pelear a Sarada, la cual acabó con su enemigo sin esfuerzo alguno; solo un golpe bastó para dejar a la pobre victima estrellada contra la pared. De vez en cuando, ChouChou sentía sanos celos hacia su mejor amiga, puesto que ella ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse por ser la mejor y la más fuerte de las Kunoichis. Estaba en su naturaleza Uchiha el ser perfecta en casi todos los sentidos... o al menos ese era su punto de vista con respecto a Sarada.

—Próxima ronda: _ChouChou Akimichi vs Subaku no Shinki_ —Rock Lee había dado la señal para presentarse en el pequeño campo de batalla —. ¡A sus posiciones!

ChouChou no se sorprendió ante la llamada, puesto que ya estaba informada de que su batalla se llevaría a cabo en la segunda ronda. Ambos, Shinki y la pequeña Akimichi se aproximaron uno contra otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo, como si por momentos se perdieran en las iris del otro. Para que uno de los dos llegase a convertirse en Chunin primero tenían que pelear, aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerse daño en lo más mínimo. Todos estaban observándolos desde sus asientos, y Shinki no podía darse el lujo de dejarse ganar frente a su padre adoptivo.

—Te deseo suerte —Shinki le sonrió a su rival en señal de buenos deseos. Por más que tuvieran que combatir, verdaderamente no tenía nada en contra de ella.

—Creo que no la necesito —ChouChou dejó escapar una pequeña y amistosa risa, optando por una posición de ataque defensiva.

La campana del ring finalmente sonó, y por impulso ambos rivales corrieron uno hacia otro. Los primeros ataques consistieron solo en lanzamiento de armas y kunais, que eran las únicas armas que hacían menos daño que un Taijutsus, Genjutsus o Ninjutsu. Pero luego las cosas se pusieron más serias.

A la mitad del tiempo, una oleada de chakra invadió los puños de la heredera del Clan Akimichi, dejando ver corrientes eléctricas de energía salir de sus puños de forma constante. Todos los presentes la miraron expectantes, puesto que la naturaleza de rayo era difícil de controlar. Aunque para ChouChou no era difícil hacer ese tipo de Ninjutsus, ya que el estilo de rayo lo había heredero de su madre por ser habitante de Kumogakure.

Por más que fuera fácil, aun no poseía el chakra suficiente como para mantener esa corriente por mucho tiempo, por lo que en un movimiento mal pesado decidió correr hacia su oponente en plan de atacarlo... lamentablemente eso no fue una muy buena estrategia.

Shinki tenía un rasgo espacial que lo caracterizaba como hijo de Gaara: la arena lo protegía, y cualquiera que quedara a su alcance a simple vista se vería atrapado en ella. El problema de todo esto, era que ChouChou no conocía las habilidades de su oponente, y eso generalmente es una grave jugada en contra. Apenas llegó hasta su enemigo, la arena negra atrapo su brazo, aun así había logrado traspasar el brazo del chico con una descarga eléctrica que atacó por todo su cuerpo. Al comienzo sonrió pensando que ya había grabado la batalla. Pero no fue así.

En un veloz movimiento, la mano de Shinki dejo libre a la arena de hierro, la cual se desplazó rápidamente atrapando el brazo completo de su enemiga. Sintió como los pequeños graves se desplazaban por toda su piel: ChouChou se vio completamente inmovilizada. El portado de la arena no quería lastimarla, por lo que solo amarró la mitad de su cuerpo con hierro y la dejó en el suelo todavía paralizada. A decir verdad, fue humillante para la pequeña Akimichi el estar de esa forma sometida, escuchando las risas de burla que todos los demás le lanzaban al verla en ese estado.

—Este combate terminó. ¡El ganador es: Subaku no Shinki!

Y ese aviso había marcado el final. Shinki soltó a su oponente de la forma más suave que pudo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía por la descarga eléctrica, especialmente su brazo el cual se encontraba atravesado. Él también se sentía humillado ya que y si no hubiese sido por su armadura de arena metaliza hubiese muerto en combate.

ChouChou se incorporó lentamente, mientras que a su vez veía desde los asientos la mirada triste de sus padres, su mejor amiga y las de los demás. Cerró sus ojos con furia, no podía soportar el hecho de haber decepcionado a todos aquellos que creían en ella. Lágrimas frescas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras que a su vez, humillada, salía disparada del escenario.

— ¡Oye, espera! —Shinki intentó detenerla nuevamente con su arena, apenado por la humillación causada. Su intención no fue hacerle pasar un mal rato a su anteriormente oponente, solo que no había encontrado otra opción para no lastimarla.

Por otra parte Chōji, Sarada, Shikadai e Inojin salieron de sus asientos para ir a buscar a ChouChou, preocupados por lo devastada que se vio al escapar del ring.

La pequeña Akimichi estaba arrodillada, con la cara pegada a una de las bancas que se presentaban en el lugar de descanso. Lloraba desconsolada. Después de todo, se quedaría como una Genin por mucho tiempo más, y eso solo traería vergüenza a su Clan. Si hubiese sido más estratégica como Shikadai, o habilidosa como Inojin, tal vez hubiera logrado clasificar. Pero no lo era… ella era simplemente ella y no podía ser como los demás.

Esta vez la mariposa había sido derribada. Su crisálida debía de formarse una vez más, por lo que le faltaba mucho para terminar con su metamorfosis: ChouChou lo sabía. Cualquiera se sorprendería al saber que la mariposa salió de su crisálida, pero salió con alas pequeñas dobladas y su cuerpo hinchado, más nunca pudo volar, solo daba vueltas arrastrando su cuerpo sin completo desarrollo, porque ella debió haber salido del capullo con su propio esfuerzo, pues solo así la naturaleza determina su completo desarrollo y transformación. Esforzándose ella misma en abrir el agujero lograría un desarrollo de sus pequeños músculos y fluidez de su cuerpecito, extendiendo totalmente sus alas para volar.

Ahora su crisálida debía formarse nuevamente… porque fue destruida en combate.

Por un momento sintió un par de pasos acercarse a ella, lo cual la alarmó notablemente. No quería ver a sus padres a los ojos y mucho menos a sus amigos. Pero tarde o temprano iba a enfrentarse a ellos.

—Oye Chou, aquí estas. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chōji tomando asiento junto a su hija y posando una mano en su hombro, la cual no despegaba su rostro de la fina madera.

—Lo siento, papá. Soy un fracaso —ChouChou posó una de sus palmas en sus ojos, despegándose a duras penas de su zona de confort para mirar a su padre, percatándose de que los demás la observaban —. ¿Viste cómo me derrotaron en menos de un minuto? ¿Así pienso llegar a ser una ninja y representar a un Clan entero? ¡No podré hacerlo porque soy débil!

—ChouChou, es solo un examen, y no eres una fracasada —Sarada se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazo oprimiéndola contra sus brazos. Dejándola desahogarse por la perdida y humillación.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Chou. Seguramente para la próxima lo lograras, solo te hace falta planear una estrategia más elaborada, es todo —Shikadai posó su mano en el hombro de su compañera en señal de aliento.

—Shikadai tiene razón, debiste pensar las cosas mejor —Inojin entrecerrando sus ojos con sinceridad ante el rostro decaído de su amiga, para luego mirarla de forma comprensiva —. Pero creemos en ti y sé que lo lograrás a la próxima, no te rindas, recuerda que tú eres una Akimichi.

—Así es, tienes un gran poder oculto. Solo que no es el momento de liberarlo, pero sé que algún día dejaras salir el brillo de tus alas: cuando rompas tu nueva crisálida —Chōji, guiñándole un ojo, hacía referencia a sus alas de mariposa, las cuales estaba en pleno crecimiento.

— ¿Lo creen en serio? —Esa pregunta salió de sus labios como si esperara una mala respuesta por parte de los presentes —. ¿No los decepcioné?

 _— ¿Cómo podrías decepcionar a todo tu Clan si eres muy poderosa, niña?_

Antes de que pudieran contestar, todos los presentes giraron sus miradas hacia la entrada de descanso, puesto que una figura muy familiar se encontraba allí parada. Shinki entró a la sala aproximándose a la Akimichi con mucha seguridad. En cambio ChouChou lo miro un tanto desconfiada, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de nervios que este presentaba.

—No necesito tu consuelo, gracias de todos modos —No había mejor forma de romper el hielo que un buen chiste sarcástico.

—No vine a consolarte, solo estoy aquí para decirte que eres la oponente más poderosa a la que me he enfrentado, y créeme que lo digo enserio. Nadie jamás había logrado antes lastimarme, ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño. Pero tu... tuviste el poder suficiente hasta para atravesar mi arena de hierro —La voz del portado de la arena estaba llena de admiración hacia la chica —. Si todos los miembros del Clan Akimichi son así de poderosos, pues creo que debería cuidarme más la espalda.

—Gracias. Tú también eres poderoso, por algo me has ganado, ¿verdad? —ChouChou se sonrojó ante esos halagos, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tales palabras. Una sonrisa de mil soles adornó su rostro, olvidándose de que hace apenas unos segundos estaba llorando.

—También quisiera disculparme contigo. Mi intención no era humillante, es que no encontré otra forma de ganarte sin hacerte daño —Esta vez el sonrojado fue Shinki, le gustaba mucho la sonrisa y los ojos de esa niña —. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera puedo controlar mi arena de hierro.

—Está bien, no hay nada que perdonar Shin —ChouChou miro a su padre y amiga, los cuales le sonriendo cálidamente. Pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo había llamado a Shinki —. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—S-Sí, claro que puedes —Shinki posó una mano en su nuca, intentado ocultar su sonrojo —. Bueno... ya tengo que irme, pero nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que te imaginas... linda mariposa.

ChouChou se vio avergonzada por el apodo de "hermosa mariposa", pero le gustaba escucharlo salir de los labios de ese misterioso chico de la arena. Era muy afortunada de tener una familia y compañeros tan geniales, algo que jamás pensó que tendría en un futuro. La derrota sufrida en los exámenes la ayudarían a seguir avanzando, analizando cada uno de los detalles de su enemigo.

A pesar de haber sido consolada, aun se sentía triste por no haber tenido el valor suficiente como para no huir al término de la batalla. También en el fondo seguía sintiéndose devastada por haber sido _la única Kunoichi de su aldea que no pasó los exámenes Chunin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IV**

 _«El amor puede golpear tu corazón cuando menos te lo esperas»_

Sarada siempre solía decirle eso cuando eran jóvenes. Cuando era niña, ChouChou no creía mucho en esas palabras, pero ya todo era diferente. Las puertas del amor se habían abierto ante ella desde su fracaso en los exámenes Chunin, cuando solo contaba con la edad de trece años. En la actualidad, con sus dieciséis bien cumplidos, podía sentir la magia del amor en la compañía de un gran ninja de Sunagakure, que por el momento no era más que su amigo. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Subaku no Shinki.

Desde aquel día en los exámenes, el chico de la arena no perdió su conexión con la Akimichi, ya que según informo aquella no sería la última vez que llegarían a verse. A Shinki se le asignaban muchas misiones en Konohagakure, por lo que a veces pasaba largos periodos de tiempo instalado en esta misma. Durante esos periodos de tiempo, cuando no estaba ocupado en su objetivo, el visitaba e invitaba a ChouChou a salir con él.

La mayoría de las veces iban a comer juntos, paseaban por los bosques, hablaban normalmente sobre sus vidas y misiones. Se hacían cada vez más cercanos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Shinki jamás había estado tan a gusto con otra persona a su lado que no fura la "hermosa mariposa", ya que con ella podía ser el mismo. Cuando estaba con sus compañeros siempre debía mostrarse seguro, inteligente ante su padre y poderoso ante sus enemigos. En cambio con ChouChou podía ser él mismo sin temor alguno.

Nunca esperó conocer a alguien como ella, que además de ser fuerte, bondadosa e inteligente, era muy hermosa. Muchas veces, Shinki observaba como la Akimichi adolescente se acomplejaba por su peso, lo cual causaba mucho enojo al verla desvalorizarse. Sin importar el minúsculo detalle de su peso, ChouChou tenía muchas cosas buenas y entre ellas una belleza natural. No necesitaba ser delgada para entrar en el rango de las chicas más hermosas del mundo ninja, eso era algo de lo que el portador de la arena estaba más que seguro.

La amaba demasiado. Lo que sentía por ella era mucho más que solo una amistad, desde aquel día en el que se conocieron por primera vez en los exámenes Chunin quedo hechizado de ella, de su sonrisa y sensibilidad. Más allá de eso, estaba seguro de que la Akimichi empatizaba lo mismo por él, solo que con sus inseguridades no se animaba a decírselo. Eso le dio a entender que si quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos, entonces tendría que dar el primer paso.

Todo comenzó un día en que tuvo que completar su décima quinta misión en Konohagakure. ChouChou le había ofrecido su casa como alojamiento, puesto que no había encontrado reservaciones en ningún hotel de la aldea. La pequeña Akimichi no tuvo problemas ya que su madre y padre estaban de acuerdo con dale una estancia estable a Shinki.

En la quinta noche, durante su estancia allí, el portador de la arena de hierro por fin se dignó a decirle a ChouChou que necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella, que debían salir a fuera para quedar a solas.

Ambos decidieron ir al puente que daba en dirección al lago, allí podrían tener más privacidad. Todo era silencio entre los dos a medida que avanzaban por las calles en dirección a su destinatario, como si un aura de incomodidad los invadiera. Obviamente ya era de noche. Los colores del cielo variaban entre el azul ónix y el blanco de la luna declinada en el horizonte. Las nubes se confundían con las sombras que anunciaban la llegada de las estrellas al firmamento, y el viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos enamorados.

Shinki no podía evitar mirar a ChouChou de reojo al caminar. La chica estaba manteniendo su semblante sofisticado y elegante, siempre delicado. Destacar no era la máxima de su amada mariposa. Ella se conformaba con ser discreta y comedida en público. En su casa, hacía reír a pequeños y grandes con la naturalidad que otorga únicamente su bondad.

El portador de la arena la veía como una niña que siempre sonríe. Complaciente y afable, atravesando cada día el umbral que separa la calle de su humilde casa. Una muchacha siempre dispuesta a hacer sentir bien a los demás con su simple presencia. La amiga que sin ningún impedimento pone su hombro a los demás.

Tal vez la belleza de su mariposa no es exuberante, más bien, es esa belleza que tienen las mujeres bonitas, que no las mujeres guapas. De esas mujeres a las que los pintores mueren por retratar, por intentar plasmar con sus pinceles la perfecta combinación entre belleza y fantasía. Las Kunoichis de porcelana arden de rabia al ver su cara pasar ante ellas, con el vaivén de sus graciosas caderas.

Shinki se perdía por momentos en los ojos color ámbar, la boca almidonada y los pómulos armoniosos de su amada ChouChou, la cual poseía un don especial: ella veía el sufrimiento ajeno, cuando los demás solo podían oírlo.

Por un momento la Akimichi observó los ojos de Shinki y este salio de sus pensamientos, decidido a romper el hielo.

—Chou, vine aquí porque sentí la necesidad de decirte algo importante —El portador de la arena de hierro comenzó a sentir una oleada de nervios invadir su cuerpo y a desviar, por momentos, su mirada.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Shin —"Shin" se sonrojo aún más al escucharla llamarla por ese apodo, esperando a que su acompañante continuará hablando. La pequeña Akimichi tomó valor para hablar, la mera verdad era que ni siquiera sabía de donde sacaba su escaso valor —. Tu... me gustas, Shin.

Levantó su mirada completamente sonrojada. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si Shinki le correspondería o no, aunque lo más probable sería que no. De entre tantas pretendientes que tenía para escoger, ¿por qué justamente la elegiría a ella? Las demás chicas tenían cuerpos bien estructurados, rostros hermosos, piel y ojos perfectos. En cambio ella, según su punto de vista, las únicas cosas que la calificaban era su gordura y torpeza.

—ChouChou... yo —Fue ese el momento en el que ella se preparó para escuchar palabras de rechazo —... también me gustas. Me gustas mucho y no solo eso... te amo.

Esas no fueron las palabras que había esperado salir de la boca de Shinki. Los ojos de la Akimichi crecieron como platos: ¿podía ser posible que Shinki le correspondiera? ¿O solo lo decía por lástima, para no herirla? Su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de incógnitas.

—Por favor, Shin... no juegues conmigo —La voz de ChouChou se llenó de dolor, lo cual sorprendió notablemente a su acompañante —. No puede ser que te hayas enamorado de mí, teniendo a tantas chicas lindas detrás de ti. Al lado de ellas yo soy... nada.

Shinki se sintió furioso al escucharla hablar así. ¿Por qué su mariposa temía que estar siempre rebajándose a sí misma? ¿Porque no podía ver su hermosura tal y como en la venia? Al parecer, ella no entendía lo que era la verdadera belleza.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —En ese momento no pudo evitar alzar un poco la voz —. ChouChou, la belleza no gira entorno a la estructura de tu cuerpo, o de tu rostro... si quiera de tus ojos. La belleza es lo que llevas dentro: tu bondad, tu carisma; esa sonrisa de mil soles que me vuelve loco. Tienes unos ojos tan brillantes y soñadores... eso es lo que me enamoro de ti, y las que acabo de nombrar son perfecciones que ninguna otra mujer poseerá ni en mil años.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Shinki no lo dudo y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su mariposa en evolución, y sin dudarlo, unió sus labios a los de ella. Saboreando la dulzura de aquellos labios afrodisiacos, que le parecían casi adictivos. Cualquiera diría que al tener no más de dieciséis años esa relación no duraría demasiado, pero los demás se equivocaban. Shinki sabía que ese amor duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

ChouChou cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por aquel beso que la llevaba a las estrellas. Lágrimas cálidas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad infinita.

Sus demás compañeros ya tenían novios.

Sarada estaba saliendo con Boruto a escondidas de su padre, Sasuke.

Inojin no estaba en nada serio, pero a pesar de la diferencia de edad sentía algo muy especial por Himawari Uzumaki, y a pesar de ser amigos en la trataba como si fuera su novia.

Con Shikadai pasaba algo aparecido. Él estaba hechizado por Mirar Sarutobi, que era apenas unos años mayor. En la actualidad, ambos estaban saliendo. Considerado un genio relevante, el Nara adolescente se sentía como un fracasado, puesto que en el mundo ninja existía un problema el cual no podía resolver empleando una estrategia: ese problema se titulaba, según su investigación, "El teorema del amor y el fastidio". Mirai a veces era simplemente una mujer amorosa, pero otras veces era muy problemática.

ChouChou había sido la única en quedar soltera. No existían otros chicos que le llamara la atención, puesto que solo tenía ojos para Shinki. Ella también lo amaba, aunque había tardado en darse cuenta de que ese amor comenzó a sentirlo por primera vez al hablar con él en los exámenes Chunin. No hacía falta más palabras entre los dos, solo necesitaban sentir sus labios conectados.

La Akimichi estaba más que feliz por haber encontrado a su media naranja, y ya no le importaba en absoluto el haber sido, de entre sus compañeras, _la única que tardo en conocer el amor._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **V**

Konoha estaba siendo atacada.

Gran parte de La Aldea de la Hoja fue destruida por los ataques masivos, eso sin contar las demás naciones. Cinco naciones aliadas, y un solo enemigo en común: Kawaki. Todos en la aldea conocían a Kawaki, aunque en realidad muy poco se sabía sobre él o su pasado, no obstante, nunca antes mostro como un mal chico. Anteriormente fue un gran amigo de Boruto Uzumaki y alumno del séptimo Hokage. Uno esperaría que, al ser Naruto su Sensei, tomaría el buen camino, pero a veces las cosas no resultan ser como uno se lo espera.

ChouChou, con sus ya dieciocho años, ardía de ira ya que de entre todas las aldeas; Kawaki había logrado destruir gran parte del País del Rayo: el hogar natal de su madre. Y por eso, ella misma saldaría esa cuenta. Hogares destruidos y familias muertas, eran las únicas cosas que rodeaban los caminos de la aldea. Repentinamente, la Akimichi fue informada de que la segunda división de ninjas, enviada a pelear contra Kawaki, había sido derrotada. Entre ellos estaban Inojin y Shikadai, los cuales le insistieron a ChouChou que no peleara en contra de ese poderoso enemigo.

A medida que avanzaba por los caminos, la heredera Akimichi comenzó a sentirse subestimada por sus propios compañeros, pero mucho más era la preocupación que la invadía. Si fueron derrotados por Kawaki, lo más probables era que estuviesen inconscientes o en el peor de los casos muertos.

El Hokage y su mano derecha Sasuke por lo visto no daban señales de vida, aunque muchos daban a conocer la especulación de que habían sido derrotados en batalla. ChouChou no pensaba así, puesto que el Hokage era el ninja más poderoso de las cinco grandes naciones y los demás eran tontos si pensaban que se dejaría vencer como si nada. Sarada, en cambio, no solo estaba preocupada por su padre, sino que también era parte de la segunda división ninja. Por lo que ChouChou se veía apresurada por llegar al campo de batalla.

Cerca de monumento Hokage, pudo divisar un enorme cráter de tierra producto e los ataques de Kawaki, que seguramente se encontraba allí. Muy pronto llegó a su destino, para encontrarse con una escena que marcó sus ojos como mil agujas lanzadas a un solo blanco. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban tirados en el suelo, heridos de gravedad, con suerte aún estaban consientes e intentando mantenerse con vida. Sarada aún estaba a duras penas de pie, su cuerpo también mostraba graves señales de batalla.

La Akimichi se quedó paralizada ante esa escena.

— ¡ChouChou, vete de aquí o te asesinará! —Era la primera vez que ChouChou escuchaba a Sarada gritar de esa manera, por lo que se alarmó. Si habilidosa amiga se encontraba así de alterada entonces el enemigo debía de ser sumamente poderoso.

Kawaki escuchó el grito y giro su cabeza para ver a la Akimichi. Sonrió con crueldad a verla asustada, después de todo, no era nada nuevo ver a alguien temblando en su presencia. Él poseía la habilidad de volar, por esa razón estaba flotando en el aire, pero decidió descender a tierra para recibir a su nueva víctima.

Ambos se observaron por un momento, sin decir nada, como si estuvieran intentando buscar la debilidad del otro pero sin suerte.

—Kawaki, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —ChouChou conocía a Kawaki, y sabía que el chico no siempre fue así de cruel y despiadado… algo estaba ocultando tras esa frialdad.

— ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? —Kawaki la miró de rojo, para luego sonreír con ironía —. Supongo que puedo contártelo, después de todo, morirás pronto. Lo que busco conseguir es simple... ¡quiero una revolución!

— ¿Revolución? —La Akimichi estaba confundida, pero viniendo de su enemigo cualquier cosa podía escucharse de manera muy loca.

—Mataré a todos los Kages, ya comencé con Naruto-Sensei. Luego continúe con Sunagakure, destruí a todos los habitantes de esa aldea —Comenzó a reír cínicamente, preparando sus palabras claves que terminarían con la chica —. El chico de la arena de hierro, Shinki, no fue fácil de asesinar, aunque su padre el Kazekage dejo todo su poder en la batalla.

—Sh-Shinki... ¡¿lo mataste?! —Los ojos de ChouChou se abrieron hasta más no poder, sintiendo repentinamente una oleada de mareos y shock apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Cuando Kawaki sonrió en afirmación, el rostro y mirada de la Akimichi se oscurecieron notablemente. Un gran nudo comenzó a crecer en su garganta de forma rápida, así como también comenzó a dolerle el pecho de manera crónica. A cada segundo sentía en carne viva como su corazón se desquebrajaba en mil pedazos, como el vidrio de un espejo roto. Le destrozaba pensar que ya jamás vería a Shinki nuevamente, pensar que tal vez ya jamás volvería a amar a nadie como lo amó a él. Lo peor de todo era el inmenso deseo de venganza que la invadía, por primera vez durante sus dieciocho años de vida, el verdadero deseo de vengarse despertó en ella. Tampoco se trataba solo de eso, sino también de Shikadai. La Aldea de la Arena fue destruida, y allí estaba toda la familia de su compañero, a excepción de su padre. Por un momento observó el rastro de lágrimas que se quedaron impregnadas en el rostro del genio. No se necesitaban palabras para afirmarlo: la familia de Shikadai también había muerto en batalla.

No era el momento adecuado para dejarse llevar por sus emociones, debía ser valiente y pelear contra el enemigo para salvar a sus camaradas. Kawaki había destruido a más de la mitad de las aldeas de las cinco grandes naciones, entre rodas ellas Sunagakure y Kumogakure. Muchos dieron sus vidas para proteger sus hogares, y a pesar del fracaso, el honor jamás se pierde.

 _«Chou, el alma de los shinobi jamás cambia. Debes saber que tus puños serán débiles siempre que tu voluntad de fuego sea escasa. Debes endurecer tus puños y abrir tu corazón a la batalla como si esta fuera la última que tendrás»_

La Akimichi recordaba las palabras de su novio claramente. El sacrificio de Shinki y de los demás ninjas no sería en vano, de eso se encargaría ella personalmente.

—El chico de la arena fue como una piedra en mi zapato, pero eso no significa que fue imposible asesinarlo. Acabaré con este mundo ninja ya que solo así la verdadera paz existirá. Cuando cree un mundo en donde el Chakra no tenga existencia —Kawaki sabía que sus palabras lograron calar en el fondo del corazón de ChouChou. Un enorme Rasengan se formó en una de sus manos —. Maté a tu amado, casi a tus amigos y en poco tiempo destruiré tu aldea completamente. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? Eres débil, Akimichi.

Sin decir más, Kawaki se acercó de forma veloz hacia ChouChou, la cual permaneció inmóvil y sin palabras durante todo ese tiempo.

Sarada observaba la escena totalmente furiosa y triste. Ella sabía lo mucho que su mejor amiga a amaba a Shinki, por lo que debía ser una gran pérdida, no obstante, eran Shinobis y debían de estar preparados para un camino de perdida y pesar. La Uchiha se alarmó al ver a su enemigo avanzar con el Rasengan hasta su mejor amiga, definitivamente si esa técnica impactaba contra ella terminaría matándola.

— ¡ChouChou aléjate de él! ¡Te asesinará! —Ese grito salio tan desgarrado de los labios de Sarada, que Inojin y Shikadai pudieron escucharlo aun estando casi inconscientes.

Shikadai se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Intentando levantar su cabeza en vano: ya no tenía más energía y lo poco que le quedaba de chakra lo usaba para sobrevivir, aun así, podía observar la escena. Por un momento comenzó a ponerse serio, pero luego terminó por sonreír dolorosamente, sabiendo que su compañera no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Tal vez muchos no lo creerían, pero ChouChou poseía un poder especial que nadie más tenia aparte del líder Chōji Akimichi. Un gran poder que estaría por estallar en cualquier segundo.

Inojin pudo reincorporarse nuevamente, observando el semblante serio, oscurecido y calmado de su compañera. Definitivamente, Kawaki no saldaría con vida después de enfrentarla.

Sarada no fue escuchada, por lo que la Akimichi se quedó en su lugar. Los presentes observaron como el Rasengan estaba a punto de impactar contra el cuerpo que se encontraba delante suyo, mas no creerían lo que sus ojos verían a continuación: el remolino de Rasengan finalmente chocó contra su oponente, aunque no de la manera en la que Kawaki se lo esperaba.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Kawaki salió disparado, puesto que el impulso de su Rasengan le había jugado en contra —. Su poder ha crecido... ¡es imposible!

Todos miraron a la Akimichi en estado de shock. Una barrera de energía cubrió todo el cuerpo de ChouChou, así como una crisálida de chakra la protegía de los ataques. Finalmente la mariposa estaba lista para salir del cascaron, por primera vez en toda sus existencia podría dejar ver el brillo de sus hermosas alas, así como también el despertar de su fuerza. La manta de chakra que la cubría estalló de un solo golpe, dejando fluir el chakra de forma violenta hacia las esquinas del lugar.

—ChouChou... —Sarada estaba más que sorprendida por el poder que emanaba del cuerpo de su amiga. La dulce y frágil ChouChou Akimichi se había convertido en una fuerte y valiente mariposa.

La heredera Akimichi alzo su mirada penetrante y el poso en Kawaki, el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La corriente eléctrica que corría a través del cuerpo de su enemiga era inmensa, y las alas de chakra que salían de ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes y grades.

—Este será tu final, Kawaki. No el mío —ChouChou movió sus alas de arriba a abajo, logrando levitar en el aire majestuosamente —. Abriré mi corazón a la batalla.

El sol se reflejaba de forma bella y delicada a través de sus alas. Por fin su metamorfosis estaba lista: había pasado de ser una oruga fea y aburrida a convertirse en un ser majestuoso. Ella misma derrotaría a Kawaki.

Muchas personas creían en ella, entre muchos sus compañeros, amigos, padres y Shinki lo había hecho. Por eso lucharía con todo su poder, como una fuerte mariposa, para honrar la memoria de su amado novio y de todo los Shinobis caídos.

Si debía ser vencida, entonces se sacrificaría con gusto por la siguiente nueva era de ninjas, pero definitivamente no se dejaría morir sin antes llevarse a Kawaki consigo. Sentía el deseo de elevarse cada vez más alto, al salir de la crisálida toda mariposa tiene el deseo de libertar. Sus alas se combinaban a la perfección con la corriente electica de rayos que recorrían su cuerpo, por lo que era el momento perfecto de atacar.

Cada uno de sus golpes representaría a sus seres queridos. No solo pelearía por su aldea, sino también por aquel sentimiento que tanto anhelaba poseer: el valor. Durante toda su infancia no había sido calificada como más que una niña tímida, con sentimientos fáciles de romper. Una oruga que se escondía en su crisálida para no ser advertida. Oruga frágil que no podía vencer sus miedos.

Única. Ella siempre fue una mariposa única para todo.

 _La única a la cual todos rezaban y nadie aceptaba._

 _La única que tardo en tener por lo menos un amigo._

 _La única que conoció tardíamente el significado de la palabra "amor"._

 _La única Kunoichi en reprobar los primeros exámenes Chunin._

Ahora las cosas serían diferentes. ChouChou no sería la última mariposa que heredaría el Clan Akimichi, porque el mundo ninja seguiría existiendo: ella se encargaría de eso.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentiría sumamente feliz por ser "la única". Ya que a partir de esa pelea, si el destino le deparaba la muerte, sería recordada como _la única mariposa de su generación con el valor suficiente como para volar y luchar por la libertad que prontos se manifestaría como la metamorfosis del mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
